Lost and Found: SmokyXKailey pups
Smoky and Kailey's three future pups: Trapper, the oldest boy pup, his little sister Faith, and their little brother Dodge. Trapper dreams of someday becoming a police pup like his dad and Faith, who heard about Bandit's "Stray Pup Sanctuary", dreams of taking over the sanctuary and helping pups who don't have a home. Dodge becomes a crossing guard when he's older. Trapper likes to tease his little sister by hiding her toys, but usually confesses the location of the toy when Faith tickles his belly. All three pups look up to their bigger cousins (Sage, Aurora, and Winter) and try to tag along with them when they go out to play. Trapper likes to have guy time with Smoky and Rocky whereas Faith likes to just play with her toys and hang with her mom. Dodge is born in Smoky's New Addition. Trapper: a dark gray pup like his dad but has wavy fur like his mom with dark blue eyes. His paws and belly are white. He was given an orange collar by Ryder for his birthday. When he becomes a trainee, his badge has a police siren and a periwinkle background. Faith: a dark brown pup with her father's green eyes, and wavy fur on her floppy ears like her mother, but the rest of her fur is smooth like Smoky's. Her paws and belly are also white. She was given a light blue collar from Ryder for her birthday with a light pink heart license. Dodge: a muddy brownish-gray pup with light hazel eyes. Like his older siblings, his paws and belly are white. He looks similar to his Uncle Rocky in body structure and facial tufts. For his birthday, Ryder gave him a red collar. He wears a hearing aid in his right ear because a few weeks after birth, Smoky finds out that Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear. Dodge usually wears a notebook on a string around his neck,or kept close by, so that the other pups will be able to communicate with him Trapper: Trapper is an adventurer. He loves to roam around Adventure Bay with the other pups and tends to stick his nose wherever he can. Whenever his dad or Uncle Rocky go on adventures, he tries to tag along. If he's too small to go with them, he'll go adventuring with his cousins instead. He loves being tickled and Faith uses it against him when he hides her toys. He is a very kind and playful pup, always wanting to play and run around. Faith: Faith is pretty shy at times, and loves playing with her toys. Her favorite game is fetch, and while she loves playing with the other pups, she is afraid to leave the area around the Lookout sometimes unless one of her parents or her aunts and uncles comes with her. Her goal in life is to help other pups who are homeless- and she achieves her dream when she moves out as an adult to help out at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. When she's not shy, she's a sweet little puppy that loves to hang out with her older cousins and play games. Dodge: Dodge is a pup who always wants to play with his older siblings and cousins. He is always full of energy and wants to hang around the older pups no matter what they're doing. He's extremely excitable and doesn't let being deaf deter him from trying to make new friends and help his friends and family out with whatever task they're doing. He's very goofy and hyperactive, a heart of gold beats inside of that furry chest. Trapper: Young: Keith Mitchell-Voice of young Tod in Fox and the Hound Teenager: None yet Adult: John Stamos- Uncle Jesse on Full House Faith: Young: Judith Barsi-Voice of Anne Marie in All Dogs Go to Heaven Teenager: none yet Adult: none yet Dodge: Young: Collin Dean- Voice of Greg from Over the Garden Wall Teenager: None yet Adult: None yet By SmokythePolicePup and Tundrathesnowpup: Present Gen: * Pups Go to Pup-School * Pups and the New Student * Trapper's Injury * Shut up and Dance (Trapper's Version) (Trapper only) (Song Article) * Smoky's Father's Day * Pups and the Field Trip * Not alone anymore (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Pups go to the Pound (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups and the Allergic reaction * Pups Take a Bath (Trapper only) * Pups and the Candy-swiper * Smoky's New Addition (debut of Dodge) * Pups and the Family Vacation * Dodge's Inspiration * Pups and the Ghost Train * Glory of Love (SmokyXKailey) (Mentioned) * Pups and the Green Christmas * Trapper Gets Kicked Out * I'll Be (Smoky's Version) (Mentioned) * Pups Get Spots * Cecilia and the Satellite (Smoky's Version) (Trapper and Faith only) * Smoky's Family's Christmas Carols * Trooper’s Christmas * Dodge's Christmas Wish Future gen: * Hero (TrapperXDestiny Song) (Song Article) * Pups cry Wolf (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the Special Day Creepypasta Wiki (All stories there are non-canon): *A Smoky Terror By Others: * Puppies Get a Job (Trapper only) * Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) (Trapper only) * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! (Trapper and Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart DS (Dodge only) * PAW Patrol Kart Wii (Trapper only) * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol (Trapper and Faith only) * PAW Patrol Kart 8 (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the flu * Pups and Christmas Eve (Dodge only) * Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante (Trapper only) * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pups and the Fur Cut (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups in a western world (Trapper only) * Pups learn to Swim * Pup pup first date * Pups plan a Picnic (Trapper and Faith only) * Pups and the Father's Day picnic * Happy Fathers day! * Faith's Big Surprise * My dad will be in my heart * Through my own eyes (Dodge only) * Pups help the Blind (Trapper and Dodge only) * Arctic Love (Trapper only) * When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat * The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie * You Really Got Me (TrapperXDestiny) (Trapper Only) * Pup Pup Cluedo, American Detectives in London (Trapper and Dodge Only) * The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London (Dodge only) * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn (Trapper and Faith Only) * How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2 (Dodge Only) * The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars * Black Arrow and The Great 8 /S1 EP2: Teamwork (Dodge Only) * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP4: Falling out (Dodge Only) * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP7: Betrayal, Part 1 (Dodge Only) (Mentioned) * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP 8: Betrayal, part 2 (Dodge Only) * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP 9: Family Reunion (Dodge Only) * Pups and the Ancestral Reunion * Rex Meets Smoky's Family Collab stories appeared in: * Like Champ Like Son (Trapper and Faith only) * Up All Night * Pups and the Puppy Search (Trapper only) * It's Time (Trapper and Jay's version) * Pups and the Ascent to Heaven * Pups Help a Friend * Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge * Pups and the hearing problem (Trapper and Dodge only) * Pups and the Sleepover of Fate * Little Pups under the Big Top * Pups and the Resurrection * True Pup Love (Trapper only) (Dodge mentioned) * Written Love (Dodge only) * Rocky's Future Reality (Trapper and Dodge only) Random: * Trapper and Faith are in the same class as Sage, Winter, Aurora, Ace, and Lani despite their young age. * Trapper sometimes calls Faith, Fae and Faith sometimes calls Trapper, Trappy. * They were the youngest of the future gen pups before Rubble's pups were born. * Dodge is deaf but can hear a tiny bit out of his right ear thanks to a hearing aid. * Faith's pup-tag is a pink flower while Trapper's Badge is of a blue police siren. Dodge has a silver circle pup-tag * Faith and Winter are pretty tight, and Winter likes to visit Faith,(with a little comforting assistance from Sage, Aurora, or Ace, of course.), when she moves to Foggybottom to help Bandit run the Stray Pup Sanctuary. * In the future, Trapper is the new police pup on the PAW Patrol and Dodge works as a crossing guard since he can still look for cars. He does this job to prove that he can work despite his disability. * Trapper's best friend is Jay and Trapper tends to call him "buddy". * Trapper gets a stuffed alligator named "Alex the Alligator" after he gives his teddy bear to Dodge when he is born. * Dodge's best friend is Isis. Marble tends to get jealous when Dodge and Isis are hanging out because she doesn't want to lose her boyfriend. ** Another close friend is Ashes who is a dalmatian student in his class as well as team member on the Disabled PAW Patrol. * In the third gen,Dodge learns to talk outside the third person. ** Although he speaks in the third person on occasion to entertain Marble and to bond with Teresa. Fears: Trapper: Trapper is terrified of the vet like his cousin Sage Faith: Like her mother, she's a little scared of Wally. It might just be because of his size and his tusks, she just feels really nervous around him since he scared her when Kailey first took her on a hovercraft ride Dodge: Dodge is scared of cats like his Uncle Rayne Mentors: Trapper: Trapper trains under his dad and chase on how to be a police pup. His favorite thing to do is turn on his dad's siren when he rides in his police truck. He reminds Chase of Smoky when he was a police pup trainee. Once Bandit's son Bounty is old enough, Trapper takes him under his wing as his trainee. Faith: Faith's mentor is Bandit. Growing up, she heard stories about all Bandit does for strays at the "Stray Pup Sanctuary" and eagerly helps him out there whenever possible. Her favorite thing to do is feed the little strays that stay there. Dodge: Dodge's mentor is more of an inspirational mentor. He looks up to his Uncle Rayne since his uncle had to overcome being partially blind in order to survive on the streets. Rayne always tries to instill confidence in his nephew when Dodge feels down about his disability. For his job as a crossing guard pup, Dodge's mentor is Vinnie. Vinnie taught Dodge how to do the job when he decided to try and get a job to prove he can work despite his disability. Relationship with their Cousins: Rocky's Pups: Trapper and Faith love to hang out with their cousins. They look up to them. Their favorite game to play with their cousins is "Copypup" (Copycat game). This gets on the nerves of Sage and Aurora as it seems like that's all they want to do. Winter finds their little game adorable. Dodge is close with his cousins, but due to the age difference, doesn't get to hang out with them very much since they're usually training on missions. He still loves his cousins and looks up to them like his older brother and sister. Aryana's Pups: Trapper, Faith, and Dodge love their little cousins. Trapper loves to play fetch with Smoky Jr. Faith, Sphinx, and Skky love to have races around the Lookout with Faith usually winning. Dodge likes to wrestle with Dustball. Delta's Pups: Coming soon! Rayne's Pups: Coming soon! Crushes: Main Universe: * Trapper has a crush on Bandit's niece Destiny. They eventually get married and have two pups, Maple Jr (MJ) and Scout * Faith likes Rubble's adopted son (Brutus's son) Pyro. They get married and have 5 pups. Charcoal, Cinder, Tinder, Hope, and Singe * Dodge likes Rubble's daughter Marble. He is completely unaware that Marble's sister Pebble has feelings for him. They marry as well and have four pups. Lance, Teresa, Blossom, and Ender . Crack-Ship Universe: *Trapper has a crush on his best friend Jay. In True Pup Love, they become boyfriends. *Dodge has a crush on Lead. They met on a slide at the Pup-park and instantly fell for each other. Catchphrases: Trapper's Catchphrases: * "I'm gonna trap me some bad guys!" Dodge's Catchphrases: *''"Criminals can't dodge Dodge!"'' Family: *Smoky- Father *Kailey- Mother *Gail- Grandmother (Paternal- deceased) *Craig- Grandfather (Paternal- deceased) *Aryana- Aunt (Smoky's sister) *Shira- Aunt (married to Aryana) *Smoky Jr.- Cousin *January- Cousin-in-law *Dustball- Cousin *Skky- Cousin *December- Cousin-in-law *Shard- Second Cousin *February- Second Cousin *Nyx- Second Cousin *Pearl- Second Cousin *Sphinx - Cousin *Rocky- Uncle *Tundra- Aunt *Sage- Cousin *Summer- Cousin-in-law *Bear- Second Cousin *Scarlet- Second Cousin *Rocky Jr (RJ)- Second Cousin *Aurora- Cousin *Shadow- Cousin-in-law *Dusk- Second Cousin *Midnight- Second Cousin *Borealis- Second Cousin *Tide- Second Cousin *Silhouette- Second Cousin *Winter- Cousin *Ace- Cousin-in-law *Clarity- Second Cousin *Breeze- Second Cousin *Cayo- Second Cousin *Rayne- Uncle *Vanilla- Aunt *Cove- Cousin *Mist- Cousin *Dewie- Cousin *Delta- Uncle *Brooklyn- Aunt *River- Cousin *Buoy- Cousin *Cascade- Cousin More family to be added soon dodge1.jpg|Dodge (Concept Art) trapper1.jpg|Trapper (Concept Art) Xmas smoky family.jpg|Merry Christmas from Smoky, Kailey, and the pups! ---drawn by RockytheEco-pup SxKpups.jpg|Faith, Dodge and Trapper drawn by Wittlefuzzypuppehs <3 Pcm baby brother by pokemonluvergirl2-d83zykr.png|Trapper and faith meeting their baby brother for the first time 0222152150.jpg|Trapper and Destiny----Gift Art by Pipthepuplover Img003.jpg|Smoky takes a scared Trapper to the vet Sage and Trapper go to the park.jpg|Sage and Trapper heading to the park AT with Morgan.jpg|Trapper playing Fetch with Sage Capture2.png|Trapper's Vehicle-----drawn by Chase the police pup555 0526151821.jpg|Trapper and Destiny with MJ and Scout on Father's Day----Contest entry by Pipthepuplover 0528151446.jpg|Trapper, Faith, and their pups on Father's Day----Contest Entry by Sharleenthehealthpup Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg|Ashes and Dodge graduating the Special Child and Pup School---- drawn by ROCKYDOG13 Happyfathersdaye.jpg|Smoky, Kailey, Trapper, and Faith on Father's Day-------Contest Entry by Confetii The Party Pup Photo-15.jpg|Trapper, Faith, and dodge having a Father's Day picnic with their parents and Barley's family------Contest Entry drawn by PitbullLover Standing.png|Screenshot of Trapper in the snow-------Gift Art by Chase the police pup555 Trappers badge.jpg|Trapper's Badge drawn by PitbullLover~!! I love it! DOC40001.jpg|Trapper, Faith, and Dodge with their father Smoky. An awesome drawing by Aurychase! Dodge being an Adventure Bay Pup Scout.png|Awesome screenshot of Dodge in his pup-scout uniform--------Gift Art by Animalpup My pups.jpg|Trapper and a few of my OCs Trapper humans .jpeg|Human Trapper------Drawn by Confetii The Party Pup SoraandDodgeplaying.png|A cute gift from Rain <3 Dodge and Sora playing together Toad Pups.png|Trapper, Faith, and Dodge as Toads-------Gift Art from Jon64 Special Child and Pup School Space Pups.jpg|Dodge, Ashes, Jackalope, and Moxie standing in front of their school's championship soccer trophy while in uniform------------Gift Art by ROCKYDOG13 SmokyxKailypupsteens.png|Trapper and Faith as teens, Dodge is around preteen~ He'll get a little taller, but will stay shorter than his older brother and sister Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Fanon Pages Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Shared Pups Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:Tundrathesnowpup/SmokythePolicePup's Shared Pup Category:Rocky's Family